No es Conmigo
by Rea-07
Summary: -Vámonos- fue lo único que el joven guerrero le dijo con una mirada seria e incluso algo fría. La chica de cortos cabellos siguió a su amigo en silencio, observo hacia el castillo y finalmente… sonrió con tristeza al saber que su amigo estaba bien, pero no con ella.


**HOLA. esta es la primera historia que publico en FanFiction, es corta y algo monótona pero espero que les agrade. Esta ubicada después de TP. Sin mas les dejo mi pequeño One-Shot ñ_ñ**

* * *

**No es conmigo.**

Las mañanas en Hyrule podían llegar a ser muy frías. A pesar de que era primavera, los enormes campos cubiertos de pasto, que colindaban con la ciudadela, se mecían a causa de la fresca brisa que soplaba. Las verdes praderas eran apenas iluminadas por los primeros rayos de sol, que ya se asomaba tras las cordilleras de montañas que adornaban el horizonte del reino.

En un pequeño pueblo al sur del imperio ya se podía apreciar actividad mañanera de los residentes. En Ordon los trabajos empezaban a muy temprana hora y es que desde que termino la invasión del crepúsculo había más encargos desde la ciudadela y otras partes del reino. Se podría decir que la situación había mejorado para los ordinianos pues ahora, mucha más gente se había mudado al pequeño pueblo, todo gracias a que un cierto joven rubio los había puesto en el mapa.

**-Link-** grito un hombre moreno a la entrada de la casa del héroe.** -¡Link!-** llamo nuevamente al no recibir respuesta. El hombre comenzó a desesperarse, el trabajo en la granja se había multiplicado y él no podía hacerlo todo solo, necesitaba de la ayuda del joven guerrero pero al ver que no respondía decidió marcharse.

Fado iba caminando de vuelta al poblado cuando se topó con Ilia, la joven de pelo corto y ojos verdes le sonrió mientras saludaba.

**-Buenos días Fado, ¿buscas a Link?**

El hombre se dirigió hasta ella para lanzarle una mirada de decepción y un poco de ira.

**-Así es-** gruño –** pero no está en casa, últimamente se comporta muy extraño-** dijo mirando con seriedad a Ilia quien se quedó un momento en silencio.

**-Tienes razón-** respondió la rubia.** –Ha estado muy raro estos días, creo que iré a buscarlo para hablar sobre eso.**

Sin más, Ilia se dirigió hacia el bosque de Farone, tenía el presentimiento de que ahí encontraría a Link. Mientras caminaba pensaba con cuidado que le diría al joven, había estado lejos de Ordon por mucho tiempo y al regresar ella esperaba que volviera a ser el mismo Link de siempre, con su sonrisa de felicidad y su mirada azuladas. Sin embargo al regresar, Link actuaba serio y hasta cortante, no solo con ella sino también con los niños del pueblo. Se aislaba por horas y pasaba el tiempo observando el enorme castillo de Hyrule. Definitivamente no era buena esa nueva frialdad del joven.

Ilia suspiro preocupada mientras avanzaba hasta la fuente del bosque. El cambio de su amigo la hacía angustiarse de sobremanera. Quería ver al viejo Link, quería ve al Link del que se había enamorado. Se detuvo de repente, sintió un ligero temblor en la espalda y es que el solo pensar en sus sentimientos por el joven y en todo el tiempo que los había ocultado le hacia sentir un hueco en su pecho. Deseaba confesarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por el, sin embargo este no era el momento adecuado, su amigo podría estar pasando por una depresión y no necesitaba agobiarse con ilusiones de niñas.

Quizá en otro momento se lo diría, cuando el antiguo Link volviera a sonreírle. Siguió avanzando hasta que alcanzo a distinguir al joven de rubios cabellos, sentado en la rama de un árbol sobre la fuente de Farone. Se sonrojo levemente, sea tan frio como sea, eso no le quitaba el atractivo físico, lo vio sentado de frente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Al haber avanzado un par de pasos mas, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con él, sentado en lo alto de aquel árbol.

Ilia se escondió tras un pequeño arbusto aprovechando que ninguno de los dos jóvenes la había visto y se dedicó a observar a la acompañante de Link. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver con claridad a la joven que se encontraba junto a su amigo, era increíblemente hermosa. Ilia abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojo levemente. La joven poseía una melena castaña larga hasta su cintura, tenía la piel más blanca que había visto y unos profundos ojos azul oscuro. La rubia retrocedió un poco, tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a una joven más linda que ella.

Miro después a Link, la sonrisa de antaño volvía a dibujarse en sus labios, hablaba tan animadamente que no podía creer que era el mismo joven que la miraba con seriedad desde hacía varios meses. En el rostro del Héroe había una gran felicidad y su mirada reflejaba ternura cada vez que observaba a la joven castaña.

Ilia lo miro confundida, que raro que actuara tan alegre con ella, si era tan frió con todos en Ordon. Se dispuso a irse sin hacer ruido pero por accidente piso una ramita que delato su presencia, ambos jóvenes en el árbol la miraron con sus vistas azuladas, una mas clara que la otra, una más molesta que la otra.

-Ilia- Dijo Link a la joven de ojos verdes.** –Ilia ¿qué haces ahí?-** volvió a decir un poco enfadado.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del árbol para dirigirse hacia Ilia. Ella los miro un poco intimidada por la castaña. Ahora que estaban de frente pudo ver sus finas facciones y su cuerpo perfecto envuelto en un sencillo vestido blanco hasta las rodillas. Hasta las diosas deberían sentir envidia de la joven de cabellos cafés.

**-Ilia, quiero que conozcas a alguien-** Dijo Link mientras le sonreía a la joven rubia. Ilia lo vio embobada por la sonrisa que ya extrañaba tanto. **–Ella es la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule-** dijo señalando a la castaña.

**-Es un placer Ilia-** menciono amablemente mientras le hacia una ligera reverencia y le sonreía.

La de cabellos cortos sintió la mirada marina de Zelda sobre ella y de inmediato inclino la cabeza sonrojada **– E-el placer… es mio mio alteza.**

Ilia levanto su rostro hacia su amigo y lo miro con sorpresa, ¿La princesa en Ordon? ¿Con Link? Pudo ver como el guerrero tenia entrelazada la mano de la monarca con la suya y le dedico un mirada de pasión, se sintió estúpida ante esto, después de todo quien es más digna del Héroe de Hyrule que la mismísima princesa. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho y volvió a inclinar la cabeza, no había nada más que hacer ahí. Dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo su huida fue interrumpida por la voz de la regente del reino.

**-Espera Ilia, no tienes que marcharte, soy yo quien ya debe irs**e- miro a Link con ternura **–Debo irme Link, te veré después-** finalizo antes de inclinarse hasta los labios del joven y deposito un pequeño beso en ellos.

Link asintió algo apenado y un poco triste,**-Espero verte pronto-** alcanzo su silbato para llamar a Epona, quien venía junto con un hermoso y fuerte potro negro, el cual tenía el símbolo de la familia real grabado en oro sobre su pecho. Zelda subió a su caballo y miro a los dos rubios antes de avanzar.

**-Hasta pronto Ilia, nos vemos Link-** dijo antes se salir a toda velocidad hacia el campo del reino.

Ilia, quien no había movido un solo musculo, sintió las lágrimas tras sus ojos, las contuvo con fuerza y cerró sus ojos antes de observar a Link. Él estaba en silencio mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido la joven castaña. Suspiro mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia Ilia.

-**Vámonos**- fue lo único que le dijo con una mirada seria e incluso algo fría. La joven siguió a su amigo en silencio, observo hacia el castillo y finalmente… sonrió con tristeza al saber que su amigo estaba bien, pero no con ella.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, espero hayan terminado de leer . Déjenme sus comentarios y recomendaciones. Subiré alguna que otra historia un poco mas subida de tono XD**

**Bueno, nos vemos luego ñ_ñ**


End file.
